


Grind

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “I had no idea you cooked,” Arthur muses from the kitchen doorway.





	Grind

“I had no idea you cooked,” Arthur muses from the kitchen doorway.

Eames wipes his hands on his apron and grins beatifically at Arthur. “I’m full of surprises.”

“What are you making?” Arthur comes up behind Eames and wraps his arms around Eames’s waist.

“Pasta,” Eames says, grinding pepper over the pan in quick, efficient strokes.

Arthur _mmms_ and lays his chin on Eames’s shoulder. “It smells delicious. How come you’ve never cooked for me before?”

“I’m bloody lazy,” Eames says. “But I spent all day watching Chopped and felt inspired.”

“Working hard,” Arthur says.

Eames pats Arthur’s hand on his waist. “Anything for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
